1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to, a method for generating recipe information of a mobile terminal, in which information useful for a user is generated by taking a picture and using externally collected data.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal. The display device is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the display device.
In accordance with such improvement, the mobile terminal could have generated information useful for a user in addition to providing information to the user.